


You Have to Awknowledge it

by Cocobunny201



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny201/pseuds/Cocobunny201
Summary: Argit loves Kevin, but Kevin loves Gwen. Simple as that.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been years since the human girl changed everything. Ruined everything. She’d come into his life and stolen all he loved and left him with nothing. He’d tried to ignore her; she didn’t know what she was doing at the time, but he couldn’t help but hate her. He hated her for a theft she didn’t know she committed. And he was beginning to hate what she stole. 

He had loved Kevin. His best friend, the only person he had trusted wholeheartedly not to slit his throat as he slept. The only person he had always had reservations about betraying. 

He still betrayed Kevin of course- it was all he knew how to do, but he always tried to give his friend a chance to figure out his plan before he enacted it. It was all in good fun. He’d always try to warn Kevin that he was a fool to trust him with whatever valuables he was being entrusted with, and usually Kevin figured out the plan and was careful. But one time she distracted him, and their friendship suffered for it. 

He was beginning to hate Kevin. He hated how boring his friend had become. He hated how he never wanted to hang out with him like he used to. He hated how he sided with an organization that had imprisoned him and experimented on him and left him to rot in the null void. (Was he talking about himself or Kevin?) And most of all he hated how desolate Kevin’s absence made him feel. He hated that he wanted him back. He hated that he was desperate. 

He tried to rationalize the desperation as nostalgia. He’d had fun with Kevin in his childhood. He wished he could have that fun again, and thats all there was to it. He hated the girl Kevin was dating because she took his friendly attention away from him. That was all. The love he felt towards Kevin was platonic, that’s it. 

A very strong platonic love. 

For a while he tried to convince himself that if he was jealous, it was of Kevin, not her. She was pretty and smart, and the reason he hated her must be because he wanted her. But he just couldn’t bring himself to flirt with her in any serious sense. It just felt... wrong. 

He tried to occupy his mind with other people. He tried to mess around with chicks; some girls were incredibly pretty, and they felt nice if he closed his eyes when he kissed them, but still, there was no passion. 

He never really allowed himself to think about dudes. He refused the idea point blank. When they were younger, Kevin would tease him about not liking any girls. He didn’t really know any girls, though. That was his excuse at the time. 

Sometimes he was forced to think about dudes when a deal with one went sour. He’d have to come up with some sort of deal to keep the peace. Even on his knees, though, he’d tell himself that this was all just to survive. He wasn’t enjoying it on purpose; he needed a coping mechanism to stay sane and he might as well make the most out of a bad situation. 

Sometimes he’d accidentally picture Kevin. He’d always push the thought away, no matter how good it felt, and he’d insist that he was sleep deprived or something. He didn’t want to think of why it felt good. He didn’t want to think of how alive he felt, how badly he wanted it, how strongly he felt his body react. He’d pretend once again that it was jealousy. He wasn’t quite sure how that made sense, but what other options were there? He couldn’t be... 

He could never quite bring himself to think about the word, and how it might relate to him. He would find himself performing favors for guys and trying to tell himself that it was just for the money, nothing more. But sometimes he’d forget to ask for the money. It was probably because of sleep deprivation. 

When he found himself kissing a guy for no motive other than his own personal pleasure, he rationalized it as loneliness. When he felt a warmth in his heart he’d only heard of in stories as he recalled his days traveling the galaxy with Kevin, he called it nostalgia. And when he hated Kevin’s girlfriend for the sole reason that she was keeping Kevin all to herself, he rationalized it as... well, the flimsy excuse would change week after week, but who was he kidding? 

He could never admit he was in romantic love with Kevin Levin. That’d be ridiculous. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

Kevin couldn’t stop thinking about Gwen. She was so pretty, so clever, so incredibly... sexy. His mind swirled with thoughts of her gorgeous red hair, and her beautiful face, and how he badly wanted to kiss her and hold her and... just... touch her. 

“Argit, I’m telling you, she’s the hottest girl on earth! She’s got amazing legs, and she’s just...” he sighed. He couldn’t tell what Argit’s expression was over the phone, but he really didn’t care. He just wanted to talk about Gwen to anyone who’d listen. 

“Kevin, I know what she looks like. I’ve seen her before.” “Then you agree, right?” He heard Argit sigh over the phone. “Kevin, if you just called me to tell me about your fantasies then call me back later. I’ve got other things to worry about.” 

“Okay fine. How about this. You talk about whatever girls you like, and I’ll listen, and then I’ll talk about Gwen and you’ll listen. It’ll be like a trade!” Kevin said this perfectly seriously, but Argit laughed. “Kevin, really, what girls do you think I’d be into?” Kevin sighed. He’d never seen Argit dating any girls. This would be a tricky question. 

“Goth chicks?” He guessed. Argit laughed. “Sure, Kevin. Goth chicks. I mean...” there were a few seconds of silence over the phone. “Was I right?” Kevin asked. He’d known Argit for over five years. He couldn’t be too far off. 

“Eh, they’re pretty I guess. I mean if I had to pick...” he was mostly just thinking out loud to himself while he sorted through the papers he’d stolen earlier that day. Kevin was bored again. 

“Okay, back to Gwen. The other day, we were hanging out- and by that I mean trying to get info from the DNAliens- and she was standing in front of this light, and she looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was all...” Kevin heard Argit sigh impatiently. “What?” Kevin asked. “I’m bored again.” “Fine. Talk about whatever goth chicks you’re into.” 

“I don’t- there’s nobody in particular, I just like the idea of them.” “Alright then, what’s your dream girl?” “Kevin, you’re still boring me. I don’t care about girls. I’m trying to plan tomorrow’s escape route so I don’t get killed by bounty hunters, so if you don’t mind, so just go to sleep already, will you? I’m tired enough as it is.” 

“But I can’t sleep!” Kevin whined. 

“Kev, if you’re too horny to sleep then I’m not sure what to tell you.” Kevin had nothing to say to this. All he could do was blush at the suggestion. “Goodnight, Kevin.” Argit hung up on him. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

Argit was ordering his third drink when Kevin called him. The bar wasn’t too crowded, so Argit answered. He didn’t see anyone that would want to spy on him. 

“Hey, what’s up?” He said to Kevin. He hoped he wanted to talk about an interesting deal, or rumors of someone they hated being nearby, but nope. As usual as of late, Kevin wanted to talk about Gwen. 

“You’ll never guess what happened! So I was at that smoothie place with Gwen and her cousin, and he was off doing his own thing, so Gwen and I were talking on our own and guess what she said?” There was a moment of silence, and Argit realized that he was actually expected to guess. 

“I’m not guessing.” “Come on! Guess!” Argit rolled his eyes. “Okay... she’s a lesbian and dating your mom?” “No! Be serious, Argit! She said she likes me, and then asked why I hadn’t asked her out.” 

Argit didn’t respond. He didn’t really have anything meaningful to add to the conversation. 

“So what do you think? Should I ask her out? Where should I go with her? What would I wear?” Argit rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. How about the local mausoleum?” “Nah, maybe I’ll take her to dinner and a movie,” “Or you could skip the dinner and just Netflix and chill with her,” “Argit! Not on the first date!” “Oh? And why not?” “She’s not that sorta girl!” “Yeah, Okay, I don’t really care. Can we just talk about something else? Something I actually give a shit about?” 

Kevin sighed. “You didn’t answer my question. Where should I take her for the first date? Dinner and a movie?” “You seem to have a pretty good idea of what you want me to say, so I won’t bother.” Argit hung up on him. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

It was so nice to finally meet up with Kevin. He was sick of talking over the phone. Now, if Kevin tried to talk about Gwen, he could smack him or shoot quills at him or something. 

“Argit, I gotta show you something. I must warn you, it is about Gwen, but you’ll probably want to see this.” Kevin technically hadn’t brought up Gwen at all for the past thirty minutes they’d been hanging out. Argit figured that if Kevin had been so polite, then he must have some reason to show him whatever he was going to show him. Maybe Gwen owned some kind of super expensive necklace that Kevin wanted his help to steal. Whatever the case, he might as well give it a shot. Kevin got out his cell phone. 

“Alright, look at this!” It was a picture Gwen had sent Kevin of her in just a bra. “What am I supposed to be seeing?” Kevin stared at him like he was crazy. “Um, how about her amazing boo... uh, body? Isn’t she just gorgeous?” Argit rolled his eyes. If he wanted to see girls in their bras he could just go on the internet. 

“Did you send her anything in return?” Argit asked. Kevin was a bit taken aback by the question. “Should I have?” He asked. “I mean, she didn’t ask for one, but maybe she was being coy or something. Damn,” he said as he smacked his face with his palm. Argit stared. “You’re so dramatic,” he murmured. Kevin ignored him. 

“Should I send her a picture of me shirtless? Or something more risqué, if you catch my drift?” He waggled his eyebrows at Argit, who scoffed. “You gonna send her a dick pic right now, in the middle of your planet’s afternoon, while she’s probably at school? Good idea, Kev...” 

“I wasn’t going to do that!” Kevin insisted. “Okay, sure. But if she ever does ask, what will you do? Maybe you should get yourself a nice portfolio,” Argit said. Kevin hit him in the arm. “I’m not doing any of that! Gwen isn’t going to ask anyways. Get your mind out of the gutter.” “Hey, don’t hit me! I was just kidding around! You started the whole conversation anyway.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s change the subject.” Kevin thought for a second, trying really hard to think of a new topic. “How are you doing?” “Really? Of all the things to talk about ‘how are you doing’ is the best you can come up with? Are you kidding me?” Kevin threw his arms in the air. “I don’t know! Fine, you talk about something!” “Fine!”

Argit took a minute (hyperbolic, of course. He had better things to spend his minutes doing) to think of what to say. 

“So, Kev, why did you think I’d be into goth chicks?” “Huh? Oh, you mean from the other day? I guess...” Kevin thought about it. Why had he thought that? He couldn’t really remember Argit flirting with any girls, really. Goth or not. “Maybe because I never see you flirting with normal girls, so I assumed you liked the weird ones- not that goth chicks are weird or anything!” 

“I doubt any are listening.” He glanced around the empty warehouse. He wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to respond to the other part of Kevin’s statement, the part about him not flirting with girls. 

Kevin wasn’t sure how Argit should respond to what he’d said either. He’d kinda put him on the spot. But Kevin was kinda curious. “Why don’t I ever see you flirt with girls?” He asked. Argit got defensive. “Who says I don’t? You don’t spend every second of your day with me. You don’t know what I do when you’re not around.” 

“I know what you don’t do when I am around. And I was around you for years, Argit!” There was a pause in which Argit felt expected to respond, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. Eventually Kevin broke the silence. 

“You know what? If you don’t tell me, then I’ll just guess!” “Fine,” Argit snapped. 

“Okay, you’re... married to the job?” “Aw, come on be more inventive!” “Fine. You don’t want to get too attached because bounty hunters could kill her to get to you? Or maybe you’ve had your heart broken before, and you don’t want to go through that again? Ooh, maybe your species doesn’t have romance, like fish? Or maybe you’re gay or whatever.”

Argit laughed a little. “Real inventive there. You should write a book,” he said. “Aw come on, why are you mad at me? I didn’t even do anything! You’re the one being so secretive! At least tell me if I was right at all!” Argit shrugged. 

“Sure. If it makes you happy, then I’ll say that one of those things was right. I’m not telling you which one though. You can figure it out on your own. We both can...” 

XxxxxxxxxX 

Argit tried not to think about what Kevin had said. It had been weeks, and he had almost forgotten about it, but he started wondering when... something happened. 

He’d gotten himself in trouble when plumbers showed up during a deal. They escaped safe enough, but the client was pissed. The tech, a tiny but powerful (and illegal) battery had been dropped in the shuffle. Neither he nor the client knew who dropped it, but Argit was blamed. 

“You promised you’d get it for me!” Said the client. Argit scowled. “Well, excuse me, but I know for damn sure the plumbers didn’t show up ‘cause of me.” “Are you saying I brought them to us?!” Said the customer. Argit shrugged, which earned him a punch in the shoulder. 

“Hey! I’m not the one at fault here! I don’t know what the fuck you think-“ the client raised his fist to hit him again, so Argit raised his hands in an effort to calm him down. “Woah, okay, I get it, you’re mad. You don’t gotta hit me, just calm down, we’ll talk this out-“ “I don’t want to talk this out! I want what you promised! I want the fuckin’ battery!” “Well, I don’t have the fuckin’ battery, so why don’t you shut up and-“ again Argit got punched, this time in the face. 

“Ugh, you little shit...” Argit whispered as he fell to his knees. “What was that?” The client said. “I didn’t say anything,” Argit lied. If he didn’t get the guy to calm down, he might not make it out of the situation in one piece. 

“Look, buddy, you’ve gotta stop shouting. There’s still plumbers looking for us-“ “I’ll say what I fucking want!” The client yelled. Argit was starting to get why the plumbers had found them. He tried to calm the guy down again. 

“Look, just listen to me, will you? I’ll make it up to you, just stop freaking out!” The customer still didn’t get it. “Oh yeah? How are you going to make it up to me? You don’t have the battery I wanted! No other battery will work!” Argit rolled his eyes. He was on his knees in front of the customer, and he was about eye level with the dude’s crotch. 

“Look, man, I’ll get another battery! I can get it for you in a few days if the plumbers don’t find us again. Just... here, just relax, I’ll do some stuff for free if you’ll shut up for a bit,” Argit said as he put his hand on the guy’s thigh. The customer didn’t push his hand away, but he did cross his arms and yell, “I’m not gay!” “Me neither, but in this business I can’t exactly offer you tea or whatever! If you don’t want it, fine, but you still have to stop yelling.”

The customer was quiet for a bit, and Argit added softly, “by the way, there’s no risk to you. Just sayin’.” He winked. “Fine,” the customer said, unbuttoning his pants. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

It had been a few hours after the event, and the two had parted ways, but the memory lingered in Argit’s thoughts. He had said he wasn’t gay, and he thought he meant it, but the question remained as to why he’d been so quick to drop to his knees. Was it just that he was used to it? That was the only other option, really, and sure he was used to it, but... 

He really didn’t want to think about it. He never did. He couldn’t afford to. He was already an enemy to a lot of people, but there were definitely people out there who’d hate him even more if he wasn’t straight. He wasn’t really willing to risk it. 

He was holed up in the abandoned warehouse he kept most of his things. The sound of rain and occasional thunder reminded him why he couldn’t leave and do something fun. He remembered storing a bottle of earth wine somewhere in the warehouse. Maybe he could find it; there wasn’t much else to do. 

The wine was stashed in the first place he looked. Nice. He drank straight from the half-empty bottle, knowing damn well he couldn’t hold his liquor. He’d drank most of the bottle when he got the most brilliant idea ever: call Kevin!

“Heyyy... how are you?” Argit said over the phone. “Argit? It’s like two in the morning, what’s going on?” “Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk... so how’s Gwen? You go on a date with her yet?” “Um... yeah, kinda? Why do you suddenly care?” “Oh, you know, I was just curious. What else have you done with her? You kissed her yet?” “Uh... are you alright, buddy? You seem very... not you?” “Naw, I’m me, wanna see?” Argit drank more of the wine straight from the bottle. 

“... Are you drunk? Argit, you’re not supposed to drink until you’re 21, you know,” Kevin warned. Argit shrugged. “Whatever. I’ve done worse. I did worse just a few hours ago. Hey, are you like, officially dating Gwen yet? Cause if not I was thinking-“ “Argit, I’ve told you not to call people when you’re drunk!” “Maybe you should come over and make sure I don’t do worse things...” Argit said. Kevin rolled his eyes, but it’s not like he could go back to sleep now. 

“You know what, if you’re so curious about Gwen, then maybe you won’t mind if I talk about her?” Kevin waited for Argit to complain, and welcomed the opportunity when his friend didn’t. “Alright, so, the other day, we did go on a date, to dinner and a movie, and it was really nice and stuff, but then on the way home guess what almost happened?” Kevin wanted to hear Argit’s drunken guess. 

Argit laughed. “Aw, come on, you know what I’m going to guess!” “Yeah, you’re right, but I want to hear somebody else say it,” “...Wait, did you two-“ “No! It’s not like that! I just... want to hear someone else talk about it. About me and Gwen, you know...” “...fucking?” Kevin laughed, not quite sure how to reply. “Sure. Fucking. I want to hear what you think would happen between me and her.”

“Well... considering I’m probably more kna- knowli- knowlag-“ “knowledgeable?” “...than you on the whole subject, I guess you would want to hear me tell you all about it!” Argit tried to get up to pace around but he tripped and dropped the phone on the floor. “Sorry, I dropped the phone where am- where was I?”

“You were going to talk about me and Gwen... messing around?” “Oh right, yeah, sorry... I’m so fuckin’ drunk...” he mumbled this mostly to himself. “You alright?” Kevin asked him. “Yeah, I’m just, yeah... uh, back to you and that dumb bitch-“ 

“Argit! Don’t call her that!” “Fine! Whatevs! So, anyway, if you two do fuck, are you going to do it in th’ car? I mean, you do just looove that thing,” Kevin thought about it. “I guess. What else would we do?” “Um... I’m not sure. I don’t know what you see in her, she’s dumb and ugly-“ “she is not! Stop being such a dick!”

“Fine!” Argit said. “And speaking of dicks, guess what I did today...” Kevin was still mad at Argit. “Oh, don’t try to change the subject! You can’t keep being so rude to her, I mean she didn’t do anything to you that you didn’t deserve, and-“ “Fine, I get-“ “she’s a really sweet girl, Argit, if you give her a fucking chance-“ “Kev, hang on-“ “and just maybe acknowledge that she’s doing the best she can in life and she’s such a sweetheart and I don’t know why you hate her so much and she’s so damn pretty, I don’t get why you would call her ugly, cause really have you seen her? She’s just absolutely gorgeous!” Kevin finally finished his rant. “...Argit? You still there, buddy?” 

“-yeah, sorry, I muted the thingy cause I threw up. I’m better,” Argit said. “Oh,” said Kevin. “So, were you even listening?” “Oh, that’s all you care- you don’t- I was- mm! Fuck you! You’re a... fucker!” Argit drank the last of the wine, and threw the bottle out a window. “I hate you!” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “If you want to get drunk, fine, but don’t blame me for how you act.” There was a pause as Kevin tried to remember what they had been talking about. 

Oh, right. “So what did you do today?” He asked. Argit groaned, not at Kevin but at how dumb his day had been. “So I was selling this stupid battery thing to some dumbass, and somehow the, uh, plummy boys found out about it, and they showed up. So we lose the thingy in the struggle, and then he’s all like ‘oh it’s your fault bleh bleh’ and then I sucked his dick. The end, thank you for attending my concert, the end.” 

“You sucked a guy’s dick?” “Well, yeah, he was yelling!” In his drunken haze Argit found this perfectly logical. Kevin did not. “You gave a guy head?” “...Yes? I just said that.” “But you’re a guy!” “It’s business! I’m not gay!” Argit said this despite Kevin not saying anything about being gay. 

“Okay, fine, it’s getting late anyways. I should go to bed soon,” Kevin said. Argit sighed. “We gotta meet up, baby. I wanna meet up. Let’s hang out soon?” Kevin was having a bit of trouble deciphering what Argit was saying through the loud rain and the fact that he was too drunk to talk clearly, but he said, “Alright, whatever, you can text me later, Okay? Goodbye.” 

Right after he hung up he got a text from Argit: ‘lemmsee hte biig x’. Kevin wasn’t sure what it meant and didn’t feel like deciphering. He responded with: ‘Goodnight, Argit.’ He got a response: ‘no! I wantto see!’ Kevin did not want to know what exactly Argit meant. ‘Goodnight, Argit. Go to sleep.’ 

‘d bbbbb’ 

‘You’re drunk. Go the fuck to sleep.’ 

‘on’ 

Kevin decided to just stop answering.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck off!” Argit said as soon as he picked up the phone. Kevin chuckled. “Someone seems hungover,” he said. “Fuck you!” Argit said. 

“You wanna talk about some of the stuff you said last night?” Kevin said. “...oh god, what did I say?” Argit responded. “Well... you seemed more okay with me talking about Gwen than usual, for starters. You still said some rude things about her, though.” “Oh! I didn’t say the c-word, did I?” 

“You’re on speakerphone,” said Gwen. It was then that Argit realized he’d slept in until three in the afternoon, and Kevin was probably taking her home from school right then. Sort of embarrassed but not really, he said, “Okay, but I didn’t say anything too bad, right? Right?” 

“Like the c-word?” Gwen teased. “No, he didn’t say that, but he did call you a... bitch,” Kevin told Gwen, loud enough that Argit could hear over speakerphone. Argit sighed in relief. “Oh thank goodness, I-... I didn’t mean it, because I was drunk. I’m sorry, Gwen.” “I bet you are,” she replied. 

“You also told me what you did yesterday,” Kevin said. “Yeah?” “Yeah. You told me that you were trading something or other with a customer, and you lost whatever you were trading, and then...” “I know what I did, Kevin. I haven’t forgotten all of yesterday’s events.” “Yes, but Gwen doesn’t. Why don’t you tell her?” “Why don’t you? You seem much more interested in what happened, why don’t you tell it?” 

“What happened?” Asked Gwen. “Did you do something bad, Argit?” “Well, no, unless you’re particularly religious,” Argit said. “What, did you sleep with a dude or something?” Gwen guessed. She was much more intuitive than Kevin, Argit realized. “Well, just sucked his dick, but yeah,” he said. 

Kevin laughed. “See?” He said. Gwen shrugged. “You guys said the deal went wrong, right? I’m not a criminal, so I wouldn’t know, but I’m pretty sure sexual favors are a thing, right?” 

“Ok, sure, whatever. Let’s change the subject. Can you decipher the text messages you sent me?” Kevin said. “Uh, right now? How do I get the screen to go away...” he was talking about the call screen that showed up during a phone call. He didn’t want to hang up, but he did want to see what he had sent. 

“Lemme read the messages out loud,” Gwen said, grabbing Kevin’s phone out of his lap. “Okay, so, it says... I think you said ‘let me see the big... x’? I’m not sure what that means...” Argit knew exactly what it meant, but there was no way he was sharing that with everyone. 

“Then Kevin said ‘goodnight, Argit’ then Argit said ‘no, I want to see’ I think... not sure what exactly that means...” Argit facepalmed. He stayed silent, though. 

“Then you said ‘d bbbbb’,” Gwen said, saying every letter individually, “and Kevin said ‘you’re drunk, go the... blank to sleep’, and you said ‘on’ which might be a typo for no, and that’s it.” “Wonder what that meant,” said Kevin. 

“Well, it seems to me he wanted you to show him something. What had you two been talking about over the phone before you guys started texting?” Gwen said. Neither boy could remember. “Okay, that doesn’t matter. I have a theory, anyways,” she said. Argit didn’t want to hear it. “I want to know Kevin’s theory first!” He said. Kevin shrugged. “I mean, he was probably talking about something he wanted to steal from me or sell on the black market.”

“Yeah, probably,” Argit said. Now that this explanation had been said, any other theory would sound like someone was reaching. Unfortunately for him, though, Gwen was perfectly willing to share her theory. 

“You guys said you talked about me over the phone, right? Maybe it had something to do with that,” she said. “Are you saying the texts were about nudes?” Argit said carefully, hoping not to give too much away. “Well, I’m not sure what teenage boys talk about at two in the morning but...” 

Kevin chimed in, “we did talk about Gwen a bit...” Argit genuinely laughed at this. “Woah! Hold on, are you guys saying I’d want to see Gwen’s nudes? Come on, Kev, I’ve told you already they’re not that good.” 

The car was silent for a bit. Then Gwen spoke up. “Kevin could you pull the car over? I don’t quite feel like going home just yet.” Kevin, pale from fear, obliged. “So, Argit, what was that about knowing whether or not my nudes are ‘any good’?”

Suddenly Argit realized his mistake, and his blood ran cold. “Okay, first off, Kevin showed me, so if you’re going to get mad, get mad at him-“ “hey! Don’t throw me under the bus!” Gwen sighed, and put her face in her palms, more out of anger than sadness. 

“Is that true?” She asked Kevin after a while. He didn’t want to respond, but the look in her eyes... “I only showed him one!” Over the phone, Argit laughed. “Ooh, there’s more than one?” He said. “Did Kevin send you anything back?” 

Gwen did not reply. Instead she got out her own phone, messed with it a bit, then put it away. “Hey I just got a text- oh!” Argit said over the phone. He didn’t say anything either. It seemed like Kevin would have to be the one to speak up, now. “What did you do?” He asked Gwen. “We’re even now.” She said matter-of-factly. “Let’s go home. Goodbye, Argit.” 

Gwen hung up the phone before Argit could say anything. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

“Hey, Kev, wanna go out for a smoothie?” Gwen said. “Without Ben?” Kevin replied. Out of the three teens, Ben was the only one who really liked Mr. Smoothy, and he’d just gone home for the evening. “We could go somewhere else,” Gwen said. 

They went to Macdonalds. Not much classier, but they went through the drive through anyway, so it didn’t matter. The radio played in the background as they drove around town, chatting and eating their burgers. 

“So, Kev, am I the first girl you’ve ever dated?” Gwen said, smiling a bit at him. “Uh, what’s the right answer?” Kevin said, and Gwen stopped smiling at him, but only for a moment. “The right answer is the one that’s true, Kevin.” “Okay, well, I guess you could say I’ve messed around a bit, but you’re the first girl I ever really liked.” “Aww, that’s so sweet!” 

They continued driving. A more seductive, jazzy song came on the radio. The music before had just been soft rock, but now the mood felt more... sultry. 

“And how about sex? You said you’d fooled around, so how far have you gotten? Or would I be the first in that regard too?” Asked Gwen, and Kevin looked a bit surprised. “Well that’s a bold question-” “A question I’d like you to answer.” Oh boy. 

“Well, ya know, I mean I’ve fooled around but I haven’t, like, slept with any girls or anything.” He decided not to bring up fooling around with Argit in the null void. Not like it counted anyways. They were just experimenting. And lonely. “How about you? You seem confident in the subject,” Kevin said. 

“Oh, I’ve dated some boys, but my parents always had a strict curfew so I never got to sleep with them,” Gwen said. Said curfew was in about an hour, and Gwen felt the need to speed things up. “I’ve always been curious though,” she said, and she traced circles around the gear shaft. The road seemed pretty empty, and there were little places on the side of the road to pull over every so often. As a driver, Kevin had to notice this, and he did. 

“Perhaps we could pull over,” Gwen said softly, almost too quiet to hear over the radio, but Kevin had been paying close attention. He pulled over. “Now what?” He asked Gwen. “We could go to the back seat,” she suggested. And so they did. 

Oh, kissing her felt good. Kevin couldn’t wait to tell Argit all about it. Not that Argit wanted to hear about it. Too bad. He would talk about it no matter what. 

Her waist was so nice and delicate in his hands, and he loved it. He slid her shirt up a tiny bit, not in too revealing of a way of course, and wrapped his arms around her. She had her hands on his chest. Oh, it was nice. 

They had been sitting next to each other, but then Gwen moved over and sat on his lap. It was really happening. And then he realized something terrible. 

“I don’t have any condoms,” he whispered. I mean what if he got her pregnant? Or what if... 

She reached into the front seat and got her purse. “You know sex ed isn’t that bad at our school,” she explained, rummaging through her purse, eventually finding what she was looking for. Something they handed out to all the students. “Found it.”

They made out more. Fuck, he absolutely loved having Gwen on his lap. He had his hands on her hips, and gently moved her waist around, getting her to sort of grind on him. She added to the movement herself, pushing into him and running her hands through her hair. She sighed a little, and it drove him wild- and she knew it. 

She leaned back a bit, stopping the kiss and starting something different. She slid her hand down his chest, down his stomach, and stopped right at the waistline of his jeans. The condom was still in her other hand, Kevin noticed, as she unbuttoned his jeans. 

She slid her own shoes off, and hiked up her skirt to pull down her tights. It was a bit cramped in the car, so she had a bit of trouble with this. Just a bit. She handed Kevin the condom, as she was a bit busy. He watched her almost in awe as she took off her underwear. She threw them and her pantyhose into the passenger seat. 

Again she sat on his lap, this time resting her weight on his thighs as she pulled his pants down lower, but not his underwear. “I’m kinda nervous,” she admitted, tracing the line of his underwear. “Me too,” Kevin said, mostly to make her feel better, but there was a bit of truth behind it. 

Together, they slid down Kevin’s underwear, both of them blushing as they rolled the condom onto him. Kevin almost tried to put it on backwards; thank goodness Gwen was there. Well, obviously Gwen was there but-

Gwen got up to her knees, her chest in front of Kevin’s face (‘hell yeah,’ he thought) and she guided him in between her legs. ‘No going back now,’ they both thought, and ever so gently Gwen lowered herself down onto him. 

It didn’t hurt, despite what she expected. He felt bigger than she’d expected as well, but not in a painful way. She heard him inhale sharply through his teeth, then sigh in what she guessed was pleasure. She lifted herself up a bit, then lowered herself back down, testing how it felt. She liked it. 

She slid up and down more. Kevin guided her with his hands on her waist, then, in a much more daring move, her butt. He moved his hips with her, stifling moans with kisses. Fuck, it was nice. 

She was running her hands through his hair again, much like Argit tended to do. But now was not the time to think about Argit. Of all people why did Argit pop into his head? Then Gwen moaned Kevin’s name, and his thoughts returned to her. 

“Say my name,” he whispered to her, absolutely loving the way she’d said it the first time, all breathy and genuine. She obliged, arching her back a bit. Then she kissed him again. 

He swore a bit, and this was pretty expected. Then Gwen said, “oh, fuck me,” and this was much less expected. Kevin smiled. “Ooh, I got the good girl to swear,” he said, and in the dark she blushed. He laughed a bit, but it turned into a moan, and he gripped her tighter. Her swearing really did it for him. 

“Say it again,” he said, almost begging, and she replied, “what, fuck?” “Mm-hm!” “Alright... fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast, baby, fuck me good, yeah...” “...god damn, you’re so hot...” Kevin buried his face in her shoulder, and the scent of her perfume was so sexy to him. 

Gwen cried out softly, every part of her tightening around Kevin; it drove him crazy. “Ah, yes, fuck~” she cried out, and Kevin knew he wouldn’t last long. The car seemed less dark for a few seconds, and the light source seemed to be her. Was it magic? He groaned in pleasure. He definitely wasn’t going to last long. He swore, trying not to hurt her too much as he dug his nails into her. “Oh, baby...” he moaned. 

“Say my name,” it was her turn to say, and he obliged. “Oh, Gwen, fuck me baby, oh Gwen! Gwen! Yes! Fuck! I’m-!” He cried out in ecstasy, and Gwen felt a satisfaction she’d never forget. She was almost- no, definitely- proud to have made a guy come. 

She rested in his lap, and after a few seconds they kissed. He rubbed her waist, but now it was more sensual than sexual. 

“That was nice,” Gwen whispered, and Kevin nodded. They embraced for a minute, gently kissing each other and running their fingers through the other’s hair. 

“It’s getting late,” Gwen whispered. Kevin nodded, and she slid up off of his lap. Rather than crawl through the car they got out through the doors to get back into their usual seats. The brief exposure to the cold air outside was almost exciting to Gwen, as she had left her underwear omg the front seat. Kevin wasn’t sure what to do with the condom, so while he was outside he kinda just threw it on the ground. Hopefully it was biodegradable. 

They were mostly silent on the way home. Gwen occupied herself with putting her underwear and tights back on and trying to make her hair look as if a boy hadn’t just run his fingers through it as he... the fact that she’d just lost her virginity was still new and kinda scary. There was no going back. To the eyes of some creeps on the internet she was ‘ruined forever,’ but she didn’t see herself that way. 

When she was finished attempting to make herself look decent, she held Kevin’s hand. Neither of them could stop smiling, even when they realized that it was technically past curfew for Gwen. 

When they pulled up to their house, Gwen’s parents were sitting outside. “Oh, no... I’m in trouble...” Gwen’s smile didn’t really reflect what she was saying. “You better just drive away once I get out... I’ll say we saw a movie and it lasted longer than we thought it would and we couldn’t check our phones because it’s rude or something. Alright?” “Yeah. I’ll call you later,” Kevin said, and they shared a quick kiss and Gwen hopped out of the car. 

Luckily, her parents didn’t seem to suspect a thing. 

XxxxxxxxxX 

“Argit you’ll never believe what I just did!” 

Argit had been making a deal in his favorite space cafe when Kevin called. Luckily he was just dealing with Vulcanus, who he knew would totally want in on whatever Kevin felt was so important as to call him about. 

“What’d you do?” He asked. Hopefully it wasn’t about Gwen. “I. Slept. With Gwen!” Kevin said. Of course. 

“Oh.” Said Argit. “Good for you.” He was kinda bummed out- obviously because he wished Kevin was talking to him about something interesting. No other reason. Vulcanus leaned in to listen to the conversation. Argit let him. 

“Yeah, so, we were driving around, just us, and we pulled over, and she’s all asking me if I’ve ever fucked a girl before and I say no and then we go to the backseat of my car and then guess what we did?” Kevin said this all in one breath. “You just told me you fucked her. Not much of a guessing game if you tell me.” Surprised, Vulcanus almost said something but Argit put a finger over his mouth, shooshing him. 

“Okay, sure, but aren’t you gonna congratulate me? For scoring with such a hot girl?” This made Argit roll his eyes. Vulcanus was trying not to laugh. “Look, Kev, I have other things to worry-“ “No, wait, lemme tell you more. Okay so she was sitting on my lap, and then I realized I didn’t have any, you know, but luckily she had one in her purse and then...” 

Argit and Vulcanus listened as Kevin talked all about what he and Gwen did. Argit made faces and Vulcanus tried not to laugh. “...and that’s what happened! Then I came home and called you. So, you gonna congratulate me or what?” “What, you think it makes me happy to hear about you and Gwen?” “Well, why wouldn’t it? We’re both nice looking-“ 

Kevin was cut off as Argit and Vulcanus burst into laughter. Kevin remained silent as he waited for his friend and Vulkanus to stop laughing. Eventually he did. 

“... am I on speakerphone?” Kevin asked. “No, but...” Argit and Vulkanus started laughing again. “You think just cause you’ve got a pretty face I wanna hear about you and Gwen fuckin? It’s not like she’s that pretty.” “She’s super pretty, Argit! You just haven’t seen her in the right lighting!” 

Argit knew the conversation would repeat itself time and time again. He’d tell Kevin he didn’t care, Kevin would try to explain why exactly Gwen was so pretty... but Argit knew he didn’t have to put up with this shit. 

“I don’t have to put up with this shit,” Argit said. “No, come on Argit, just hear me out for once! She-“ Argit hung up the phone. 

“Where were we?” He said to Vulkanus.


End file.
